Beverly Hills Cop III
Category:FilmsCategory: (1994)/Media | directed by = John Landis | written by = Steven E. de Souza | produced by = Leslie Belzberg; Mark Lipsky; Ray Murphy, Jr.; Mace Neufeld; Robert Rehme | music by = Nile Rodgers | cinematography = Mac Ahlberg | edited by = Dale Beldin; Paul O'Bryan | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = May 25th, 1994 | mpaa rating = | running time = 104 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $55,000,000 IMDB; Beverly Hills Cop III (1994); Box office & Business | gross revenue = $42,610,000 (US) Box Office Mojo; Beverly Hills Cop (1994) $119,204,077 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) | followed by = }} Beverly Hills Cop III is an American feature film of the comedy & crime genres. It is the third and final installment in the original Beverly Hills Cop film series. The movie was directed by John Landis with a script written by Steven E. de Souza. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and premiered in the United States on May 25th, 1994. The film stars Eddie Murphy reprising the role of police detective Axel Foley. Also starring in the movie is Jon Tenney as Levine, Joey Travolta as Giolito, Eugene Collier as Giolito, Jimmy Ortega as Rondell, Ousaun Elam as Pederson, and Ray Lykins as Nixon. Plot Appearances * * * * Notes * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) redirects to this page. * Production on Beverly Hills Cop III began on September 8th, 1993. Principal filming concluded on January 25th, 1994. * Beverly Hills Cops III was shot on location in Beverly Hills in Los Angeles County and was also filmed in Pasadena, Santa Monica, and Los Angeles. Scenes of The Wonder World Amusement Park were shot at Paramount's Great America Amusement Park in Santa Clara. Other scenes were filmed on location in Detroit, Michigan. IMDB; Beverly Hills Cop III (1994); Filming locations * Beverly Hills Cop III grossed $12,426,169 over it's opening weekend in 2,748 theaters. * At it's widest release, Beverly Hills Cop III was screened in 2,748 theaters. * This is John Landis' fifteenth feature film as a director (including films that he only partially directed). Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "In for the ride of his life". * Eddie Murphy, Judge Reinhold and Gilbert R. Hill are the only actors to appear in all three installments of the ''Beverly Hills Cop'' film series. * Actor Joey Travolta is the brother of actor John Travolta. Recommendations External Links * * Beverly Hills Cop III at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Category:Beverly Hills Cop/Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:May, 1994/Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:B/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:John Landis/Director Category:Steven E. de Souza/Writer Category:Leslie Belzberg/Producer Category:Mark Lipsky/Executive producer Category:Ray Murphy, Jr./Associate producer Category:Mace Neufeld/Producer Category:Robert Rehme/Producer Category:Nile Rodgers/Composer Category:Mac Ahlberg/Cinematographer Category:Dale Beldin/Editor Category:Paul O'Bryan/Editor Category:Gilbert R. Hill/Actor Category:Judge Reinhold/Actor Category:Hector Elizondo/Actor Category:George Lucas/Actor Category:John Saxon/Actor Category:Bronson Pinchot/Actor Category:Joe Dante/Actor Category:John Singleton/Actor Category:Forrest J. Ackerman/Actor Category:Al Leong/Actor